Teaching a Lesson
by Fiery-Angel-Wings
Summary: Sonic went to far! Now, Amy found a Magic Lamp and wished Sonic would love her. But, was it the right thing to do? SonAmy!
1. Going to Far

**Going to Far**

On a day in Station Square, Amy was walking around station square, searching for her blue hero. She was about to give up when she saw none other than Sonic the Hedgehog! He was sitting in the meadow with his eyes closed. Amy squealed with glee and ran towards her blue hero.

"Sonic!" Amy yelled.

Sonic's eyes shot open and sat up, looking at the direction the voice came from. "Oh no, Amy." He thought. He got up and was about to run but Amy got there and tackled him.

"Oof!" Sonic said. "Amy, Amy! Get off!"

Amy did that and Sonic got up and dusted himself off. He was just about to leave when Amy grabbed his wrist.

"Sonic."

"What, Amy?" Sonic said with a hint of anger, his patience growing thin. He thought, "Why can't she just leave me alone?"

"I was thinking, that, maybe, you and me could go on a date? Maybe catch a movie, get something to eat, then go to Twinkle Park? So, what do you say, Sonic?"

Sonic was now tired of this. He turned around and glared at her. Amy saw his anger and slowly backed away.

"Why can't you just leave me alone! Is that to much to ask from you, Amy?! Just a few measly minutes without you asking me out on a date?! God, Amy! Leave me alone!" Amy was now even more scared! Sonic's words hit her like nails!

"Sonic? I-I don't understand."

Sonic was no madder than ever. He just blew up in anger! "What can't you understand?! Don't you get it?! I DO NOT LIKE YOU! I HATE YOU! GET OUT OF MY LIFE!!"

At this point, Amy had tried to hold back the tears with no success. His words had pierced her heart. She had tears in her eyes and they were streaming down. What Sonic did next was the most unexpected, he slapped her in the face!

Amy fell to the ground, she touched her cheek, which was now fully red. Her tears were now going all the way! She wasn't trying to hold them back. She got up and ran, crying the whole way. She could hear a very faint voice yelling "Amy!", but she didn't care. Sonic, her life time hero and love, had broken her heart.


	2. Magic Lamp

**Magic Lamp**

She ended up in a meadow. She walked around and when she saw something shining. She walked over and realized it was a lamp.

(Think of Genie in Aladdin, that's what the lamp looked like.)

It was dirty, so she rubbed on it. When she was done, it shined a gold-ish color. Then, some white colored smoke came out of the lamp. It circled. When it was done, it revealed a white colored, male hedgehog with angelic wings and a halo. His quills were shaped like Shadow's. He had dark, purple eyes. He smirked.

The hedgehog put his hand out and said, "Hello! My name is Genie. And your's is?"

Amy was so startled she nearly dropped the lamp! She gently set the lamp down and shook Genie's hand. Amazingly, she was able to. "Hello, Genie. My name is Amy Rose."

He smiled, "Beautiful name, it suites you!" Genie then had a worried, concerned look on his face. "Oh! Why, you've been crying! What made you so upset? And you have a red mark on your cheek! What happened?"

Amy then remembered what had just happened no less than a half an hour ago and tears threatened to return to her eyes. She found a tree and leaned on it. She slumped down to the ground and cried. Genie grabbed his lamp and brought it with him. He set his lamp down and wiped away Amy's tears.

"There, there. It's alright, it'll be okay. Now, you just tell me what's wrong."

Amy nodded and took a few deep breaths. When she was done, she took a deep breath and asked Genie to sit. He did. She then told him what had all happened. When she was done, she was, again, surprised. Genie gently pulled her into a hug and pat her on the head.

"It's ok now. You know, I am a genie after all. Maybe I could help."

Amy looked up and asked him curiously, the tears gone, "How can you help?"

"Well, since you got me out of that lamp, I can give you three wishes."

Amy's eyed widened. "You can?!" Genie nodded.

Amy thought for a long time. She then got an idea.

"I wish that Sonic loved me."

"Wish granted."


	3. Wish Granted

**Wish Granted**

There was a flash. Amy shut her eyes. When she opened them, nothing had changed. She was about to ask what happened when she heard someone yell her name. She turned around and saw Sonic. She gave a slightly angry glare for a few seconds and put a smile on her face.

Sonic said, "Hey, Amy!"

"Hello, Sonic."

"I was wondering if you'd like to go to the movies with me, maybe get something to eat, and then go to Twinkle Park, what do you say?"

Amy couldn't believe what she was hearing! It was almost like her dream come true. But then she remembered what happened earlier, and got mad.

She cooly said, "No thanks, Sonic. I'd rather go shopping."

Sonic droops his head a bit. "Oh, well, can I come with you?""Sonic! I'm gonna go shopping ALONE! Ok?!"

Sonic has a sad expression. "Ok, I'll just go." He ran away.

Amy smiles and says, "FINALLY! Peace!" She starts walking to the mall. When she got there, she went to some of her favorite spots to shop.

3 hours later, she came out with lots of bags full of all different kinds of stuff. She had some new bracelets, a heart necklace, a choker, some new gloves, a few fingerless gloves, a few new headbands, some new dresses, a couple of skirts, some jeans, a few shorts, and a ton of pairs of shoes. Just as she started to walk out, she was stopped by none other than Sonic. Sonic saw all the bags Amy had to carry.

Sonic smiled and said, "Do you want me to help you carry those?"

Amy quickly said, "No," and began walking.

Sonic looked concerned. "You sure? I could probably help you get home in no time."

Amy sighed. "Fine."

"Ok!" He said and picked up Amy.

"Hey! What do you think your doing?! Put me down!" But by the time she finished her sentence, she was already home and on the ground. Sonic grabbed her bags, opened the door, and set her bags by the door to her room and exited her house with a smile. Amy couldn't help but chuckle. Just as she was about to enter her house, Sonic grabbed her wrist.

"Um, Amy?"

"Yes, Sonic?"

I was just wondering, would you go out with me on a date?

Amy thought and quickly decided, "Ok, Sonic. You got yourself a date."

"Thank you! I'll see pick tonight at 7:00."

"Ok." Amy gave Sonic a quick kiss on the cheek and left. Sonic touched the cheek Amy kissed and smiled.


	4. Your Wish Came True

**Your Wish Came True**

When Amy stepped into her house she closed her door. She went to her room and looked out the window to check to see if Sonic was still there. Once she was sure he was gone, she screamed at the top of her lungs! She's been trying all her life to win Sonic's heart, and she finally got a date! This would've been the happiest moment of her life, only, there was something missing, something important. Then it hit her.

"Oh! Genie! Where are you!"

Then, Genie just popped out of nowhere, holding the lamp.

"Oh! There you are! Where were you?! I thought I left you behind! I would've had to go get you!"

He said, slightly embarrassed, "Hehe, sorry about that."

"How did you do that?" Amy asked, amazed.

"The same way your mallet thing pops out of nowhere."

"Oh! You mean my Piko Piko Hammer?"

"Yeah! That!"

"Hey! Genie, before I forget, what's up with Sonic? He's acting a little strange."

Genie chuckled and said, "Amy, don't you get it?! Your wish came true! I made your wish come true!"

Amy's jaw dropped! She couldn't believe it! Her wish came true!

"Oh! Before I forget, you better get ready for your date! It's already 5:30!"

Amy looked at her clock and gasped. It was indeed 5:30.

"Oh my goodness! I need to go get ready! Um, could you please go back into the lamp? I need a little privacy."

"Oh! Yes, of course." And Genie disappeared back into the lamp.

She then started to get ready for her date.


	5. The Date

**The Date**

It was 6:55 and Sonic was at the door in a blue tuxedo with a pair of fancy blue shoes. He was there with a bouquet of roses. They were red or pink colored. Sonic, on the other hand, was a little nervous.

Sonic thought, "I can't believe it! A date, with AMY! My one true love! This is the happiest day of my life!" He smiled and then knocked on the door. He heard a little noise then, the door slowly opened. His jaw dropped at the sight he saw.

Amy, dressed in a beautiful red dress with a white rose design on her right side. The straps were around her neck, sort of like how her normal dress straps, showing off her back. It's length was to a point where it was about half way up her thigh, showing off her long, luxurious legs. She wore red high heels. Her headband was red with litter on it and had a real red rose on the left part of it. She had gloves that went almost to her elbows. And she had the golden heart necklace she bought earlier. She was wearing red lipstick, red eyeshadow, mascara, and a light pink blush. In her right hand, there was a red purse with rose designs on it. She put on rose scented perfume. She was beautiful.

If Amy wasn't looking, Sonic probably would've been drooling! She looked that hot! Amy noticed how Sonic looked and giggled. Sonic got out of his trance and blushed. Amy giggled louder. Sonic blushed a deeper shade of red. Amy just came out in a laughing fit! Sonic couldn't help but smile, he loved it when Amy laughed, even if it was at him. Once Amy was done, she sighed.

"Um, you look, absolutely beautiful!" Sonic said.

Amy blushed at his comment. "Um, well, that's very sweet of you. And might I say that you look hansome yourself."

Sonic went red again from embarrassment. Amy giggled again.

Sonic said, "Uh, these are for you." He handed her the roses.

Amy gasped, "Oh, Sonic! These are beautiful!"

Sonic smirked and said, "But not nearly as beautiful as yourself." Amy giggled then blushed.

Amy said, "I'm going to go put these into a vase, I'll be right back."

"Ok." Sonic said.

"I can't believe that he got these for me!" She thought, "Maybe he really does care." Once Amy took put the roses into the vase, she walked out, closed the door and locked it, and walked to Sonic. He just had a smile on his face and held out his hand. Amy took it and the couple walked out.

"Sonic? Where are we going?"

"We are going to get something to eat, at the _Blue Moon Caf__é_.

"The _Blue Moon Caf__é_?! That's supposed to be one of the most expensive, romantic Café/resturants in town! I've always wanted to go there! How could you afford to get us tables there?!"

Sonic smirked. "Since I've saved the world, they give me free stuff, and this would be one of them."

"Oh, Sonic! Thank you!"

"Amy?"

"Yes, Sonic?"

"I just wanted to say, that I'm sorry, about earlier this morning. I shouldn't of yelled at you. After I yelled at you, I felt so guilty. How can I ever make it up to you?" Sonic looked at the ground with a sad face.

Amy took sonic's chin in her hand and made it so Sonic face was toward her. She smiled. "It's ok, sonic, I forgive you. This date will be how you can repay me." Sonic blushed a bit with how close he was to Amy.

Once they got there, they gazed at it in aw. There, in big blue, neon letters were the words, _Blue Moon Caf__é_. Next to the words was a white, neon colored half moon with a few stars. It was a white color. The roof was a blue. But that was just the outside. Once they stepped in, they gazed in aw. Inside, it had navy blue walls & carpets with stars and half moons that glow in the dark. The tables were circular and had white paint. In the middle of the room, was a huge dance floor. There were a bunch of lights and stereos. All of the tables were around the dance floor. You could see a bunch of people laughing, eating, waiters serving and taking orders, and everyone having a great time! Amy smiled at Sonic and he smirked. They waited for one of the waiters to get there.

When a waiter did get there, he said, "Ah! Sonic the Hedgehog, your finally here. And with your beautiful date. What's your name, miss?"

Amy blushed at the waiters comment and answered, "Amy Rose."

"Well, Amy, Sonic, please come with me."

They followed the waiter to a table for two. The waiter pulled out Amy's chair and Amy sat down. Sonic had to pull out his own chair. The waiter gve them menus. The two said thank you and the waiter said he would come back for their orders. Amy looked at the menu and didn't know what to order. Sonic smiled and gently grabbed her hand. Amy looked at what grabbed her hand and blushed.

Sonic chuckled and said, "I am paying for this, you can by anything, Anything, that you want. No matter the price, just as long as your happy."

Amy couldn't help but smile and said, "That's really sweet of you." Sonic smiled. Amy slid her hand out of Sonic's and looked at the menu again. Sonic did the same. Amy skimmed over the deserts when something caught her eye.

"Hey, Sonic, look at this. It's Cremé Ala Mode. It's a small, pink and blue heart shaped cake with a side of ice cream. It's for passionate lovers. Would you, share it, with me?"

Sonic blushed a bit and said, "If it'll make you happy, Amy, then I'll do it." Amy smiled. The waiter came back and asked for their order.

Amy looked and said, "Um, I think I'll have a chef salad, sprite, a side of shrimp, and the Cremé Ala Mode, please." The waiter nodded as he joted it all down. When he was done, he looked at Sonic.

"I think I'll also have a chef salad, coke, and soup."

The waiter nodded and said, "I'll be back with your order soon."

As they waited for their food, they started a conversation.

"So, Sonic, how was your day?"

"Ok, I guess."

"Cool, same here."

"That's nice."

"Sonic, what's wrong? You seem, I don't know, bored?"

"No! Of course not! It's just, that, I don't know."

"You don't have to tell me if your not comfortable. But, you can tell me anything." Sonic gave a small smile.

Then, the waiter came and dropped off Sonic's soup and Amy's shrimp and their salads and drinks. They quietly ate their food. When they were finished. The waiter brought their cake with ice cream. Amy looked at it and split it in half. The two each took their piece. Amy took her pop and brought it into a toast position. Sonic did the same.

Amy then said, "To love."

Sonic blushed and then said, "To love." Their glasses lightly hit each other and they took a sip. They then ate their cake and ice cream. When they were finished, they sat and relaxed a bit.

Amy looked up and said, "Sonic, that was the best meal I've had in forever!"

Sonic chuckled and said, "You got that right! Nothing beats this! Well, except maybe your deserts."

Amy blushed and said, "Oh, stop it now! Your making me blush!"

Sonic laughed and said, "But, Amy. That's my job!" They both laughed.

Then a voice was heard from the speakers.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! We are now opening the dance floor! We do take requests for free! We will start off with a slow song. So, everyone, please feel welcome to dance to, 'Wake Me Up When September Ends.'" When the voice was done, the song started.

Sonic smiled and stood up. He walked infront of Amy, held out his hand, and said, "May I have this dance?"

Amy giggled and said, "Of course." Amy took Sonic's hand and they walked onto the dancefloor. When they got to a spot, Amy put her hands around Sonic's neck, while Sonic put his arms around Amy's waist. Amy put her head on Sonic's chest, and Sonic put his head on Amy's. Then, the couple started dancing.

Amy thought, "This is one of the happiest days of my life! Nothing, I mean nothing! Can spoil this date!" Then, all of the sudden, a loud crash was heard. Amy's eyes shot open and looked into the direction of the crash. There, as the dust cleared up, was none other, than Dr. Eggman.


	6. Eggman's Plan

**Eggman's Plan**

Eggman then said, "Well, well, well. What do we have here? Sonic caught off gaurd and on a date with, AMY?! Sonic's on a date with AMY?!" Eggman's jaws dropped. He couldn't believe his eyes.

Sonic, "Don't worry, Amy, I'll protect you."

Amy then said, "Sonic, don't worry about me. You need to get rid of Eggman. I'll be fine."

Sonic shook his head, "No, Amy. I don't want to save the world. I don't care if anyone else dies! As long as you are safe, I'm happy. I would give up the world to Eggman just to keep you safe!"

Amy couldn't believe what she was hearing! Sonic just said that he doesn't care about anything else but, her! "What have I done!" She thought.

Then something grabbed her. Amy screamed. A robot had snuck up on her and grabbed.

Sonic yelled "Amy!"

"Sonic!" She yelled back, but before she knew it, she had been taken away and put into a cell. Amy started screaming.

"Be quiet! Jeez! Out of all my years of planning evil, I've never heard anyone scream as loud as you!" Eggman said.

"What are you planning to do!" Amy said.

"I was listening to your conversation and I heard that Sonic would do anything to keep you safe. So, I'm planning on negotiating. You for world domination! I know he'll except, unless he wants you dead! Muahahahahahahaha! I will call him now. He's at home trying to come up with a plan. I will communicate through the TV!" He turned on his computer with a huge screen and typed on some keys. Then, on the screen was seen Sonic. Sonic jumped and then glared at the TV.

Sonic said, "Eggman! What did you do with Amy?!"

Eggman laughed evilly and said, "Nothing, yet. But I have a, shall you say, a proposel."

Sonic raised his eyebrow, growled a bit, and said, "Go on."

"Let me dominate the world, and I'll give you your beloved Amy back. Deal?"

Sonic thought for a second and said, "Ok, deal. But I swear if you hurt her I will pull you apart!"

"I won't hurt her, as long as you keep your end of the bargain."

Sonic nodded and said, "Where do I come get her?"

"In an hour, at the _Blue Moon Café_." Sonic nodded and Eggman turned off his computer. He then started laughing evilly. He said, "That was easier than I expected! Sonic really does love you!" He laughed even more evilly, not to mention louder.

Amy thought, "What have I done!"


	7. Amy's Decision

**Amy's Decision**

Amy thought, "I have to figure out how to get out of here! But how? Genie! He could help me! But I have to wait until Eggman gets out." To her luck, Eggman walked out of the room. She then said, "Genie! Genie, are you there? Come on, Genie! Please answer!"

Genie then popped out of nowhere and said, "Yes?"

"Thank goodness! Listen, Genie, Sonic's going to let Eggman take over the world in exchange for me. I have to stop it."

"What's your wish?"

"I wish," Amy started, but then stopped. She thought, "If I wish for me to get out of here, then this thing could start all over again. I have to wish for Sonic to go back to normal. But if I do that, Sonic won't love me anymore. Oh, what am I going to do?! Wait! Genie never said I couldn't wish for a few more wishes. I'll ask." She said, "Genie? Am I allowed to wish for a few more wishes?"

"Yes, of course."

"Then, I wish for two more wishes."

"Wish granted."

"Ok, now, I wish for me to be out of here and by Sonic."

"Wish granted." Then, with a flash, Amy was by Sonic. Sonic looked and ran toward her.

"Amy! Your ok! How did you escape?"

"Not now, Sonic. Genie!"

Again, Genie popped out of no where and said, "Yes?"

"I wish that Eggman is dead."

"Wish granted."

"Ok, now, how many wishes do I have left?"

"Two."

"What do I do?! Do I live happy with Sonic, or return things like they were before?"

"The choice is yours."

Sonic then said, "Whatever makes you happy, Amy."

Amy bit her lip. She thought, "I only have two wishes left. It would be rude to ask for another one. So, here are my two choices: wish for Sonic to go back to normal, or keep him like this. If I keep him like this, I would get to marry him, have kids, and die happy. If I go back to my old life, I won't marry or have kids, and die with a broken heart. But, then again, if I do keep him like this, I'll be living a lie. And I wouldn't be giving him the freedom to choose his own life. What do I do?! It's such a hard decision!" She sighed. She made up her mind. She said, "Genie, I've made my decision. I wish that Sonic was back to normal."

"Wish granted." Then she saw the same flash and closed her eyes.


	8. True Love

When Amy opened her eyes she saw Sonic, looking very, VERY confused.

Sonic said, "Where am I? How did I get here? Why am I wearing a tuxedo?!" He looked up at Amy and his jaws dropped all the way to the floor. His eyes were so wide, Amy thought they were going to fall out of their sockets! Amy blushed a really deep red.

Sonic then shook his head and said, "Um, you look, really nice, Amy. But what's the occasion?"

Amy then sighed, "It's a long story, but first, Genie?"

Genie, again, popped out of nowhere. "Yes?"

"I have one last wish, correct?

"Yes.

"I know what to wish for. You've done me a great deal of help, and I thank you for it. Ok, I wish for your freedom.

"You what?!"

"You're free. You've lived your entire life serving others and making their wishes come true. From now on, you make your's and others wishes come true. You do it willingly, not forcefully. You're free, Genie, you're free!"

Then, the smoke from Genie's lamp circled around him, and then, his lamp disappeared. He looked up with tears in his eyes. Then, all of the sudden, he gave Amy a hug. "Thank you Amy! Thank you so much! I'll always remember you! I'm going to go see the world! Good-bye!" He then waved.

Amy blew him a kiss and said, "Good-bye! And good luck!" He winked and disappeared. Sonic was just standing there. Amy giggled and said, "I have a little explaining to do, huh?"

Sonic said, "Oh yeah! But why don't I walk you home and you can tell me while we're walking?"

Amy smiled and said, "Ok!" So, they walked to Amy's house and Amy told Sonic about what all happened. Sonic listened carefully. When Amy was done, she had a sad look on her face and stopped walking.

Sonic saw this and stopped walking and walked back asking, "What's wrong?"

Amy sighed and said, "Go ahead, yell at me."

Sonic frowned and said, "Why would I yell at you, Amy?"

"For wishing you loved me. I shouldn't of done that." Tears started to flow down Amy's cheeks.

Sonic wiped the tears off of Amy's face and said, "Amy, it's ok. I'm not made at you. I'm the one to blame. I shouldn't of yelled or slapped you. It's all my fault this happened. I'm sorry Amy, when you ran, I felt so guilty. I tried to call you, but you were already gone. I thought that you'd probably forgive me by tomorrow, so I didn't follow you. When you left, I felt a part of me leave with you. Amy, what I'm trying to say, is that, I-I love you."

Amy shot her head up. Had she heard Sonic correctly? Did he just say that he loved her? She stared at his emerald eyes. Amy said, "Sonic, could you repeat that?"

Sonic said, "I love you, Amy." He then brought Amy closer and kissed her on the lips! Amy was so happy! She put her arms around Sonic's neck and brought his head closer to deepen the kiss. She started kissing back. It felt like forever until air became a problem. The stopped the kiss and took a few breaths. They looked into eachothers eyes and smiled.

Sonic then said, "Amy, would you please hold on for a minute?"

"Sure," she answered.

Sonic then sped off and within a minute, he came back. He then came back. He knelt down on his left knee and took Amy's hand. "Amy, I've known you forever. Earlier this morning, after you left, I realized my love for you. I now know what love feels like. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I couldn't live without you. Now with Eggman dead, I don't have to worry about saving the world as much. I can focus on more important matters, like love." Sonic then grabbed a box from his pocket and flipped it open to reveal a diamond ring in the shape of a rose. Amy gasped. Sonic then said, "Amy, will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Amy couldn't believe it, Sonic was proposing to her! Amy's eyes filled with tears of joy. She then said, "Yes, Sonic. I will marry you." Sonic smiled took the ring, gently grabbed Amy's hand and slid the ring onto her finger. Amy looked at it, it was beautiful. When Sonic stood up, Amy hugged him. Sonic hugged back.

"I love you, Sonic." Amy said, smiling.

Sonic smiled and said, "I love you, too, Amy."

**The End**


End file.
